The present disclosure describes a latch, or handle, for opening an object. In one application, the latch of the present invention is used to open the door of a recreational vehicle (RV), or similar towable travel trailer. The latches used on most RVs have two functions: first to allow the door to be opened, and second to lock the door. One failing of prior art latches is that they can be difficult to locate in the dark. The present disclosure describes a latch which overcomes this problem, and provides many other improvements over prior art latches.